Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment.
Because a computing facility may contain a large number of servers, a large amount of electrical power may be required to operate the facility. In addition, the electrical power is distributed to a large number of locations spread throughout the computer room (e.g., many racks spaced from one another, and many servers in each rack). Usually, a facility receives a power feed at a relatively high voltage. This power feed is stepped down to a lower voltage (e.g., 110V). A network of cabling, bus bars, power connectors, and power distribution units, is used to deliver the power at the lower voltage to numerous specific components in the facility.
Some data centers include computer systems which are configured to receive power support from one or more various power distribution systems. Various power distribution systems can be configured to provide various power support redundancies, supply power from various power sources, etc.
Some data centers include back-up components and systems to provide back-up power to servers in the event of a failure of components or systems in a primary power system. In some data centers, a primary power system may have its own back-up system that is fully redundant at all levels of the power system. Such a level of redundancy for the systems and components supported by the primary and fully-redundant back-up system may be referred to as “2N” redundancy. For example, in a data center having multiple server rooms, one or more server racks may receive power support from a primary power system and fully-redundant back-up power system. The back-up system for each server room may have a switchboard, uninterruptible power supply (UPS), and floor power distribution unit (PDU) that mirrors a corresponding switchboard, uninterruptible power supply, and floor power distribution unit in the primary power system for that server room.
Some data centers may include a back-up system that is less than fully redundant for a primary power system. Such a level of redundancy for the systems and components supported by the primary and fully-redundant back-up system may be referred to as “N+1” redundancy. While N+1 redundancy may not provide fully-redundant reserve power support for computing equipment, such redundancy may involve lower capital and operating costs.
In some data centers, some sets of computing equipment may be configured for power support of various types of redundancy. For example, some server racks may receive 2N reserve power support, some server racks may receive N+1 reserve power support, and some server racks may receive a concurrent supply of power from one or more separate power feeds independently of an upstream transfer switch.
The various embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms. Specific embodiments are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.